Choices
by LittleLion6
Summary: Damon has to make a choice, between the woman he loves and his best friend. But who will he choose and how will he cope? Contains plot spoilers from S2E12, and will contain D/E   D/R
1. Chapter 1

Elena knocked onto the Salvatore's door, it swung open. Hesitantly she stepped in.

"Rose" she called, "its Elena, Damon asked me to come over and make sure you were alright."

No answer.

"Rose" She called again.

No answer.

She looked about her but seeing no-one come to greet her, she decided that she might as well leave; no-one was here apparently. 'Damon probably thought it would be funny sending me here knowing no-one was in' she thought. She turned to leave, but came to a sudden stop as she heard a BANG coming from the cellar.

Treading as quietly as she could she made her way towards the cellar. Slowly creeping down the steps she could hear scuffling and smell something, coppery. She walked along the small hallway and turned the corner to where Damon's blood fridge was kept.

"Oh my God" she gasped. In front of her was Rose sitting on the floor devouring blood bags. There were loads scattered around the floor and little pools of blood where they were leaking. Rose, looking half crazed, slowly raised her head to stare at Elena.

"Rose" Elena whispered, shocked at the site in front of her.

"I'm so hungry Elena!" Rose whimpered, "Elena please, I don't know what to do."

"Let's get you upstairs and cleaned up, I'll call Damon." Elena spoke softly as if Rose was a confused child, and gently helped her to her feet. Rose followed Elena back up the stairs, but it was like she was a zombie, she looked so lost and scared, Elena felt very worried, she hadn't seen a vampire like this before, it was so unnatural.

She sat Rose down on the couch and gently tugged the ripped blood bag from her grasp.

"I'm going to get you something clean to put on" Elena explained, worry lacing her voice. She tried to sound surer of herself, "You're going to be fine, and I'll be right back." She quickly hurried upstairs trying to find Rose something clean and comfortable, suddenly she heard a shrill shriek from downstairs.

"Rose?" Elena shouted, "ROSE" she tried again. Another scream, this time louder, and then another. Elena dropped the clothes she had picked up and sprinted down the stairs desperately calling to Rose. She ran into the front room, just as the screams cut off.

"Rose" Elena called terror filling her whole body.

Elena gasped as she heard a feral growl from behind her. Slowly she turned and there stood Rose. She looked crazy, with ferocious eyes and her teeth extended into a hiss as she stalked forward, toward Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

Hesitantly Elena stepped back, but Rose continued to stalk towards her.

"Rose, it's me, it's Elena."

Rose let out a throaty snarl.

Elena was terrified, no-one was there to stop Rose, she was on her own. She couldn't outrun her, and she looked completely beyond reasoning. 'Oh god Damon, why did you get me to watch over her?' She thought.

_RIING RIING _

Rose snapped her head toward the front room where Elena's phone had begun to ring.

With barely a seconds thought Elena turned and dashed towards the stairs behind her, running and running until she had reached Stefan's room. Wrenching the door open she blew into the room and slammed it shut behind her, and turned the lock. Finally letting out a breath she sank to the floor and put her head on her knees.

'Oh Rose,' she thought, 'what are we going to do.' She felt frightened, not just for herself, but for Rose. She was dangerous, and something would have to be done. Elena only hoped Damon could get a cure from Jules, or else she didn't even want to think what might happen to Rose, but she knew Bonnie and Stefan wouldn't let her live if she was a danger.

'I wonder what Damon would think of that' she pondered. 'Damon and Rose had gotten pretty close recently'; Elena narrowed her eyes,' very close actually'. 'Would Stefan hurt Rose if he knew it would hurt Damon? Would it hurt Damon? Does he feel guilty?' Elena now felt very confused, she knew they were friends, but why would Damon feel guilty for Rose getting hurt instead of him? Elena shook her head, 'he can't have feelings for her, can he?' Her forehead creased, 'Why does it even matter to me?' she thought, 'I don't care.' But Elena could feel her heart tug at the thought of Rose being so important to Damon.

After a little while Elena realised that her phone was in the front room, and she had no other way of contacting Damon. 'Dammit' she thought, 'I'm going to have to go downstairs.' After a quick search turned up no stakes she settled on one of Stefan's old stools. Snapping one of the supports from between the legs of the stool, she tried to calm herself as she unlocked the door. Slowly, quietly, she stepped forward and looked down the stairs and hallway, seeing nothing she made her way slowly downstairs, listening for the slightest noise to hint if Rose was waiting to pounce on her.

Damon POV

"Tell me how to cure a wolf bite and I won't kill you" Damon almost growled, staring at Jules with an icy cool gaze.

Jules laughed, "What happened last time you threatened me Damon? Do you want that to happen again?"

"I'm not playing around; tell me a cure, _now!" _

Jules just smiled.

"How bad is it Damon, have the chills started? The _unbearable pain?" _She smirked again.

Now Damon was really beginning to get pissed.

"Oh and did I mention the _Dementia?" _Jules was really beginning to enjoy this.

Damon was too angry for words…this was his entire fault…

"You want a cure?"

This caught Damon's attention; he fixed his steely gaze back on the blonde in front of him.

"Take a stake," she whispered, slowly backing away, "_and drive it through her heart." _

_Damon just stood there unable to move as Jules backed out of The Grill. Suddenly he snapped out of his daze, 'Elena is with Rose' he realized._

_In a blur he was squealing out of the car park in his black SUV, phone on his ear. "Come on Elena" he muttered, "pick up." _

_No answer._

"_Shit."_


	3. Chapter 3

Elena POV

Elena hesitantly crept around the house nervously, making her way toward the front room. She couldn't see or hear Rose at all, but Elena didn't let that comfort her. For all she knew Rose was waiting for the right moment to attack…

She made it to her phone and she noticed the missed call from Damon. Slowly creeping along a wall keeping her eye out for any movement, she made her way to the front door. As she got there she let out a sigh of relief and opened the door, to a snarling Rose.

Damon POV

"Come on" he growled, getting more and more impatient with his car as it slowly raced to the boarding house. The car wasn't that slow, but as far as Damon was concerned nothing was going to get him there fast enough.

Finally screeching into the driveway he noticed the front door swinging open and Elena's car still outside. Desperately he pressed the call button again on his phone, and as it began to ring, he searched about for where it was ringing. His heart sank as he noticed it lying just inside the door frame, half smashed and splattered with blood.

He ran, at vampire speed, into the house, picking up a dropped stake in the hallway and following the smell of blood and what could only be Elena's frantic heartbeats.

Elena POV

Elena had dropped everything as she stood face-to-face with Rose. In a split second she was racing away from her into the house. Rose of course was faster and easily caught up with Elena, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her back into the hallway. Elena struggled and managed to catch Rose's wolf bitten shoulder with her vervain locket.

Snarling, Rose dropped Elena, and screeched as the pain seared in her shoulder and across her back, adding to the unbearable pain she was already in.

Elena took the chance to run again and she managed to make most of her way up the stairs before she heard Rose finally get enough control of the pain, to follow her. As Elena made it to the top step Rose grabbed her ankle and pulled her off balance. Elena teetered dangerously but Rose pushed her forward into the hallway, before she could fall backwards down the stairs.

Elena for a brief second thought Rose was normal again, but as she turned around pushing herself up from the wooden floorboards, she saw Rose, covered in blood, and looking more crazed and hungry than ever.

"Rose" she whispered, "have you hurt someone?"

Rose just snarled in response and stalked forward toward Elena, as she desperately scrambled backwards down the hallway. Elena's eyes were wide with fear, as she realised there was nothing she could do, Rose was going to attack her and no-one could help. 'And I haven't even told Damon…' she thought as she closed her eyes and waited for the attack…which didn't come.

Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was Rose's body lying across the hallway. She stared at it for a few seconds until someone grabbed her arm. Flinching away she looked up expecting another attack, only to be met by icy blue eyes, wide with concern. It took a couple blinks for Elena to register that it was Damon crouching over her.

"Damon?" she questioned, her voice barely a whisper. "Damon…I…" As she spoke she glanced back at Rose and noticed the stake she had dropped earlier, was sticking out of Rose's back. Elena whipped her head back to Damon.

Before she could say anything, Damon picked her up and sprinted with her down the stairs, carefully placing her on the sofa. He turned round and picked up to glasses filling them with scotch. He turned round and walked straight into Elena, who looked shocked and confused.

"Damon, you staked her, why…why do that"

Damon POV

"Being ungrateful is really unattractive Elena" Damon spoke through clenched teeth, an icy tone filling his voice.

"Ungrateful?" she spat back at him. "Ungrateful? Are you joking me! You're the one who just killed their best friend…for…me"

Her gaze turned softer as realization dawned on her face.

"You killed her to save me?"

'Why does she have to be so clever' Damon thought. 'Why can't she just say thank you for being saved and then leave?'

Realising he owed her and himself an explanation he sighed and gazed into her eyes.

"Yes."

Elena POV

Tears began to pool in her eyes as she looked up into Damon's pain-filled eyes staring back at her.

She couldn't say anything, so she simply through her arms around his neck and clung to him, trying to let him know how grateful and sorry she was. Slowly he dropped the scotch glasses and lifted his arms to cling to her waist.


End file.
